The Tussletuff Boys: Sneek Preview!
by Nakeyta Israel Gabriel Owens
Summary: When Princess Morebucks finally gets her grubby little hands on some Chemical X, the Rowdyruff Boys find themselves going toe-to-toe with some "interesting" new counterparts. (WARNING: You might wanna take a look at the profile first before just DIVIN' in)


_**THE TUSSLETUFF BOYS**_

_When Princess Morebucks finally gets her grubby little hands on some Chemical X, the Rowdyruff Boys find themselves going toe-to-toe with some "interesting" new counterparts._

**CHARACTER SYNOPSIS:**

**Names:** Bo, Barry, & Bruce

**Ingredients:** _(High-Fructose Corn)_ Syrup, Nails, and a _Sewer Rat Tail_

**Color Scheme:** **_VIOLET._** _Ma-GENTA!_ **_TURQUOISE!_**

**Side:** Neutral

To Wrap Things Up: These are essentially Powerpuff _Boys, _are somewhat worse than their female counterparts, yet somewhat better than their male counterparts, and exist as the midway point between absolute femininity and absolute masculinity; Light Grey Morality.

**Bo, Bubbles Expy: **Is Camp Gay, looks exactly like Boomer (save for a beauty mark just a little ways away from his lip) but sounds more like a male Bubbles than like _Boomer, _per say; he has a "blonde" personality but is more shallow than _outright stupid,_ and is_ far _from naive. He's a snarky bitch and a drama queen, is boldly theatrical/dramatic, can rip people to _shreds_ with cruel words, freely tosses around harsh critique, and is _not afraid of anything._ Bo is _always_ seen either smacking bubblegum, sucking a lollipop, or eating a banana. His favorite hobbies are gossiping, trash-talking, making people cry, and giving dumpy women makeovers. He, too, is an animal-lover, and later becomes BFFs with Bubbles. His element is HFCS, and true to his element, he _appears_ sweet but is sickening in high enough doses.

**Bruce, Buttercup Expy:** Is a Depraved Pansexual who will fuck pretty much_ anything_ that moves and looks _close enough_ to human, whether it be shes, hes, he-shes, she-men,_ aliens_; he is as macho as can be, looks and sounds exactly like Butch... _but somehow more Jewy._ Bruce is crude and more than a little rough around the edges, but is a playful little tramp, and is quick to make a raunchy double-entendre or snide remark. His favorite hobby is people-watching, but for all the wrong reasons. Buttercup later becomes his BFF. His element is Nails... Meaning female _toenails_ as well as_ literal steel nails._

**Barry, Blossom Expy:** Is really neither here nor there and is possibly either a- or bi-sexual, sounds _nothing_ like Blossom—his voice sounding more like a cross between Brick and _Spongebob_—and has a slight lisp. Is only the Leader because his brothers let him be leader, for in the back of their minds, _they know they_ _have no business leading anything._ When he's tired, Barry allows for the two of them to lead together. His element is Sewer Rat Tail, but despite this, he's a pretty sweet kid; however, he can at times be _extrEMELY_ _SNEE-KEH,_ and often uses his _sweet_ and _scampish_ charm to sway people (mostly Blossom) into doing favors for him. He is neither particularly book-smart nor particularly street-smart, but has a hidden talent for reading people like books and knows the layout of cities like the back of his hand, and one of his favorite hobbies is people-watching. Blossom later becomes his BFF.

Though the Boys _appear_ outwardly queer (or questionable, in Barry's case), they find the Rowdyruff Boys_ atrocious,_ and want _absolutelynothingtodowiththem. _The latter group gives _NEGATIVE TWO shits _(how do you give _negative two_ shits, you might ask? The two shits they were _about _to give slid _back up_ inside of them to be regurgitated through their mouths before hopping into a magical time machine to travel back to earlier to once again become food _yet to be eaten)_, and, as opposed to only fighting the Powerpuff Girls when they are caught commiting a crime, the Rowdyruffs often harrass their somewhat more feminine counterparts, and they occasionally _actively seek __them out as targets _when they have_ nothing better to do. _Although effeminate, the Tussletuffs are greater than and/or equal to the Powerpuff Girls—being lesser than and/or equal to the Rowdyruff Boys simply due to the fact that they, too, are boys.

* * *

**HAIR/CLOTHES/ACCESSORIES:**

**Bo:** Looks as if he came from shooting a shampoo commercial (as opposed to Boomer's _choppy variant_ of what Bo figures is _supposed to be_ a wings haircut), and has violet-blue eyes; wears a snug-fitting wife beater of the same color marked with the trademark Puff Stripe, skintight black pants, and trademark Ruff Kicks. A featureless violet bandanna trails from his back pocket. Every once in a while, Bo is seen wearing a black beanie over his blond locks, regardless of the weather.

**Bruce:** Has short, thick black hair with Buttercup's trademark part (though his overall hairstyle is similar to Butch's, Bruce is more of a bedhead, his hair being tousled rather than spiky), and turquoise eyes; wears a snug wife beater of the same color marked with the trademark Puff Stripe, baggy black pants, and trademark Ruff Kicks. Only the waistband of his boxers is visible in the back, and his pants are accentuated by a long, thick wallet chain alongside a similar featureless bandanna trailing from the back pocket. Every once in a while, Bruce is seen wearing a white beanie, regardless of the weather.

**Barry:** Has a long red mullet (much like Brick's, but his hair is fairly neat as opposed to having _busted_ edges) with thicker, fuller bangs visible underneath the brim of a baseball cap worn the right way, and dark pink/magenta eyes; wears a wife beater of the same color marked with the trademark Puff Stripe, baggy black pants, and trademark Ruff Kicks. _He seriously needs to start wearing a damn belt,_ and a dark pink bandanna trails from the back pocket of his pants. Every once in a while, Barry is seen without his hat.

* * *

**BASIC ABILITIES:**

Same standard Flying Brick set of superpowers.

* * *

**INDIVIDUAL COMBAT TECHNIQUES:**

**Bo:** Being an _extrEMELY_ dirty fighter, Bo slaps, bites, scratches, pulls hair, kicks below the belt, uses razor blades, glass bottles, cigarettes, bricks, two-by-fours, sticks, flammable fluids, bleach, boiling oil_,_ cans of food, batteries, _whatever he can get his hands on;_ in short, Bo fights like a li'l _bitch,_ but his blows are _FIERCE, _and it is a _hilarious_ thing to watch him fight, because Bo just plain_** HONEY** **BADGER** _don't give a fuck_—**AND **has_**_ SUPERPOWERS._**

**Bruce:** Fights in a rather _wild_ _style—but he's got a bituvabouncy rhythm to 'im_ (whereas Butch, although **BRUTAL** and **BAR_BARIC,_** is just _all over the damn place _and a _hot mess_), and he takes full advantage of Butch's lack of precision.

**Barry:** Is **_EXTREMELY_** skilled in anti-combat; he _evades_ blows **_EQUALLY_** as well as Brick delivers them, and is **_SUPER-SLIPPEREH_...** and he sometimes _cheats..._ in a _SNEE-keh,_ scampish, but _"questionable"_ way.

* * *

**SPECIAL ABILITIES:**

**Bo:** **Hypnotic Stare.** This is used to defend himself only when he can trick the enemy into making direct eye contact for more than a few seconds, but he more often delights in (ab)using this ability to manipulate the average Joe; Bo can also shoot star-like blasts of energy from his hands, which cause a _critical _amount of damage to particularly vulnerable opponents, and to particularly invulnerable opponents if used enough times on the latter—for instance, he'd have to use it a couple times on Boomer, but only _once_ on Bubbles (though he _WOULDN'T **DZARE).**_

Bo is also immune to **Poison/Disease.**

**Bruce:** **Brute Strength, Sonic Burp, "Knockout Gas"** (his farts have a side-effect akin to chloroform; he often has to contain farts around his brothers until he is a safe enough distance away from them—but there are many, _many _times in which he doesn't make it, and it is times like these his brothers find themselves napping for a few hours before waking up _wherever _and wondering _what in the hell happened. _One of the Ruffs is immune)_._

**Barry:** Telephone Telepathy (he can do either one of two things: hear what is being broadcast within a fairly limited radius, and broadcast his own thoughts to a recipient; however, he is unable to _actively_ manipulate the thoughts or motor skills of others), Tickle Torture (effective on any one of the Girls; however, one of the Ruffs is immune, with the other being simply far too _batshit _for him to even wanna_ try_ to touch) Lava Spit/Projectile La-Vomit (for this reason, he cannot_ ever _have too much to drink... _ever... _and don't think too hard about what he must do _whenever he needs to use this on purpose)._

* * *

**WEAKNESS:**

One which the Rowdyruff Boys are _likely_ to never figure out. _Guess._

* * *

**CATCH PHRASES:**

**Bo:**

**1. **_"We're the **ZHUSSLEZUFFS!"**_

**2. **___"... Time to tussle?"__  
_

**3. **_*bomb whistle* "... Oh, dzear GOD NOO—!"__  
_

**4. **_"... I'm OK. I'm OK. I'm TZOTALLY OK."_

**5. **_"Oh, dzear."_

**6. **_"THIS IS DZREADFUL!"_

**Bruce:**

**1. **_"Oy, vey."_

**2. **_*bomb whistle* __"... D'aw, FUCK me."_

**3. **_"...You gonna eat that?"_

**4.** _"Sorry." _

**Barry:**

**1. **_"... You GOTTA stop sayin' it like that." _

**2. **_"Guess it's thime to thussle._"

**3. **_*after bomb whistle* __"... Well, who didn't see THAT comin'?"_

**4. **_"Bo? **Kindly** piss off."_

**5.** _"Blossom... **honey..."**_

* * *

**WHY THEY'RE THERE:**

Well, they didn't ask to be here. Being neutral, the boys, for the most part, neither cause nor stop crime. They don't fight unless someone or something picks a fight (the Rowdyruff Boys are often the ones to do this _whenever they so happen to be_ _in the same place at the same time_, and sometimes the Monster of the Week would fuck up their good time, leaving them_ NO CHOICE_ but to help the Powerpuff Girls _tzake it down)_, but are likely the ones to finish it... or be the ones to ditch first. Sometimes they shoplift from liquor stores, sometimes they pickpocket cigarettes. They like to crash parties, hit up clubs and underground raves, travel the world, travel _space _(because they can)_, _go to the theatre, and play practical jokes on one another other for shits and giggles (with the unfortunate victim often being Barry). They soon become prominent figures in Townsville's LGBT community.

* * *

**TTB INTERACTIONS WITH THE PPG/RRB:**

They are first seen running into the Powerpuff Girls at the mall, where Bo compliments Bubbles' outfit, and she turns around to address him; when the two begin chatting it up, this draws the attention of the other two Powerpuffs, whom, after getting a good,_ long _look at them, demand to know who the heck they are. The boys then introduce themselves in the appropriate fashion, giving the girls their names and, after further questioning from the girls, the names of their elements and creator. The Powerpuff Girls are understandably alarmed when they are informed that the Tussletuff Boys (like a certain group of _other_ _boys _they know) were cooked up by the enemy, but are then put at ease when the boys, seeing their discomfort, promptly tell them not to worry, for they totally left that bitch high and dry. The two groups quickly get chummy with one another and proceed to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping together.

A few hours later, the Monster of the Week crashes in on their gay old time, and being _extrEMELY un-heppeh _with this, the Tussletuff Boys (begrudgingly) assist the Powerpuff Girls in defeating the creature.

Much later in the evening, the Tussletuff Boys cross paths with the Rowdyruff Boys while grabbing burgers at McDismal's, and no sooner do they nestle their butts into a booth than do the Rowdyruff Boys cut their conversation abruptly short by demanding to know_ just who the fuck are they three._

They introduce themselves as the Tussletuff Boys, to which their counterparts laugh _uproariously_ (YOU SUCKAHS AIN'T **_TUFF!_**) before introducing themselves in turn. It is not long before the Rowdyruff Boys instigate a fight, and an _epic tussle_ ensues.

The two groups end in a draw, after which the Tussletuff Boys are now nowhere to be seen as they are the first to retreat. Not knowing where the boys permanently reside, the Rowdyruff Boys head home themselves, vowing to oh-_**buh-LITERATE!**_ them as soon as they get the chance.

**_Uh_-_WHYYYUH?_**

...

_... Why not.  
_

They have frequent encounters with the **_ZHUSSLEZHUFFS_** from then on; but fortunately for the latter, they never do get the chance.

After becoming acquainted with Townsville's best and worst, the Tussletuff Boys have a series of their own mishaps and misadventures; sometimes alongside the Powerpuff Girls, but more often centered around them and, occasionally, their unintentional, _unwanted_ encounters with the Rowdyruff Boys. Bo has a tendency to get both himself and his brothers into trouble; after getting caught up in particularly ***_sticky***_ situations, he often dies but is up and about the very next day.

One day, the Tussletuff Boys, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Powerpuff Girls all face yet another, _far more dangerous_ new trio.

* * *

**INDIVIDUAL STRENGTHS/TALENTS/ASPIRATIONS/GOALS/DREAMS:**

**Bo: **Would do exceptionally well in the entertainment industry, is somewhat of a media expert, has a winning smile _(which is rarely seen), _is a brilliant actor/liar, is a wonderful make-up artist, is _painfully _photogenic, has a _sweet ass_ and can twerk it many times better than any female on the planet.

**Bruce: **Would make a swell comedian, and can tie intricate designs in cherry stems with his tongue.

**Barry: **Is a people-person, is _extremely_ cunning, and would get by somehow.

* * *

**INDIVIDUAL FLAWS:**

**Bo: **Can't hold his weed.

**Barry: **Can't hold his liquor.

**Bruce: **Can only *_visibly* _hold his food.

* * *

**EXTRA DETAILS:**

The Tussletuff Boys are _homeless,_ sometimes having to resort to _stealing houses—_which they do by removing the original inhabitants, flying them to various countries around the globe and then just _leaving them there ._

_*Bubbles giggles hysterically, Buttercup lets out a single loud shout/laugh before slapping him a high five, to which Barry and Bruce glare DAGGERS at Bo. Blossom scolds her sisters (That's a TERRIBLE use of superpowers you two should be ashamed blehblehbleh); __Bo continues flashing teeth until he catches notice of his brothers'_ **_LOOK—_**_resumes deadpan pout_

Possible Pairings:

**Bo/Boomer**

**Barry/****Brick**

**Butch/Bruce**

Most Likely Pairings:

**Brick**/**Butch**/Bo

**Boomer**/Barry

**Bruce**/Butch

*Instead of each one leaving a single streak of colored light whenever they take flight, all three Tussletuffs produce rainbows

* * *

**THEME SONG:**

_**(Powerpuff Exit Theme Expy, sung in perfect harmony)**_

_Barry, he's Just Barely a Leader_

_Bo, he's a Pushy Little Poofter_

_Bruce, he is the Toughest Fighter_

_Tussletuffs make your day!_

_Chorus:_

_We don't do much crime,_

_Dying to see the world,_

_We have a gay old time,_

_We're the Tussletuff Boys!_

_(Gruffly, obnoxiously, deliberately) **ZHUSSLE****-****ZHUFF!**_

* * *

_**Stay Tuned! Coming Soon to FF!**_

* * *

_Read & Review!  
_


End file.
